Tsumetai no Kazekage!
by A109
Summary: n/a. Just read and have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Tsumetai no kazekage!**

.

.

Malam ini adalah bulan purnama terakhir nya menikmati keindahan langit desa Suna yang tak ada indah-indah nya sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Hanya gelap. Tak ada bintang atau sesuatu yang lain yang memperindah langit malam ini selain bulan purnama besar itu.

"Hahh..." Desah nya sembari berjalan menuju gerbang utama desa. ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya bahwa hari ini akan tiba, saat dirinya benar-benar diperintahkan untuk bertugas di perbatasan.

 _Sial…_

Hey, lagipula kau sendiri yang menginginkan nya bukan!?

Ia sebenarnya tak begitu ambil pusing dengan perintah yang terlanjur didapatkan nya ini. Lagipula, sejak awal, dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan semua hal ini terjadi. Membuat surat permohonan masuk ke dalam divisi pengawas perbatasan adalah bagian dari rencana nya untuk melupakan seluruh isi hatinya dan juga memperbaiki keuangan nya yang semakin memprihatinkan akhir-akhir ini.

Yahh... Setidaknya setelah seluruh rumor yang beredar jika seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dari dulu telah memiliki calon istri.

Matsuri tak begitu perduli dengan semua itu sebenarnya. Karena ia sendiri memang sudah tahu jika hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan Gaara.

 _Sudahlah..._

ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya saat ini.

Malam pun mulai larut. Tak terasa kedua langkah kaki Matsuri telah membawa dirinya tepat di depan pintu gerbang Suna.

Ia telah siap meninggalkan segalanya di belakang. Melihat sejenak untuk memantapkan hati, Matsuri menghilang dengan sekali lompatan.

oOo

Pagi yang sibuk di desa Suna, terlebih di sebuah gedung yang nampak begitu mencolok. Dimana sang Khazekage tengah melakukan segala kegiatan nya. Ia tengah sibuk-sibuk nya menandatangani segala persetujuan dan juga laporan dari daimyo dan tetua yang harus segera dicek dan disahkan sekarang.

Hingga sang sekretaris tiba-tiba masuk dan membawakan tumpukan baru untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini.

Mengambil dan mempelajari laporan di tumpukan paling awal, Seketika itu juga Gaara langsung menemukan Nama Matsuri tercantum di kolom paling atas laporan yang tengah dipelajari nya itu.

"Laporan apa ini!?" Ucap nya masih mendalami kertas yang berada ditangannya itu.

Laporan itu tentang persetujuan pergantian shinobi penjaga perbatasan. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali ia menandatangani berkas seperti ini, namun setidaknya setiap 5 tahun sekali, para penjaga perbatasan agan diganti, dan sekarang adalah tepat setelah 5 tahun berlalu dan tugas para shinobi baru untuk mengganti shinobi lama untuk menjaga perbatasan disana selama 5 tahun kemudian.

Dan disana tercantum Nama Matsuri!?

"Sedang apa dia disana!?"

 ** _Brak!_**

Seluruh dokumen yang tertata rapi di atas meja nya pun terjatuh dan terhambur ke seluruh ruangan. Tertinggal selembar kertas ditangannya yang telah merusak suasana pagi nya yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Setidaknya sebelum ia membaca laporan itu.

Sang sekretaris yang hampir saja jantungan, mencoba memunguti segala laporan, Surat dan perjanjian yang baru saja jatuh lalu menumpuk nya kembali di tempat yang aman. Hingga suara berat Gaara menyentakkan nya dan membuatnya menelantarkan surat-surat yang masih belum sempat dipunguti nya itu dan mendengarkan pertanyaan Gaara tentang dari mana asal laporan yang sudah membuat pagi sang Khazekage hancur berantakan.

Sang sekretaris itu menjelaskan, jika sebagian besar dokumen pagi ini berasal dari pada tetua. Sang sekretaris itu masih mencoba menjelaskan hingga ia sadar jika sang Khazekage sudah menghilang dari hadapan nya.

"K...Kemana!?"

oOo

Di pagi yang indah ini, Bakki, itulah sebutan dari salah satu tetua desa Suna itu. Tengah berusaha menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja diantarkan oleh sekretaris cantik nya

"Pagi yang tenang…" Gumam nya, Hingga pintu ruangan nya itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Gaara dengan wajah serius nya yang seakan bisa membunuh siapapun yang menatap nya.

Bakki hampir saja tersedak berfikir kalau barusan adalah Daimyo yang memang memiliki janji dengan nya setelah dirinya menyeruput teh pagi nya ini,

"Ada apa Gaara! Setidaknya ketuk lah pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" Ujar Bakki, Gaara hanya mendengarkan. Hingga ia menyodorkan sebuah Surat yang merupakan segala alasan kenapa ia berada di ruangan ini.

"Maaf Bakki, Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?"

"Apa itu?" Diambil nya selembar kertas itu dari tangan Gaara dan mempelajari nya. Hingga Gaara mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kenapa nama calon istri ku berada disana!" Ujar Gaara dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa?" Ucap Bakki. Kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Calon istri? Sejak kapan?

"Apa kau belum dengar apa yang kemarin aku bicarakan di kantor ku!"

"Dengar apa! Aku kemarin sedang berada di luar desa!"

"Bakki! Kau baru saja mengirim Matsuri untuk bertugas di perbatasan!"

"Jangan bilang Matsuri calon istri mu!"

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan iya, karena aku belum memberitahu nya, tapi! Setidaknya aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk melakukan itu!"

"Astaga Gaara! Kau? Hahahaha..." seketika Bakki tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Gaara, ia benar-benar tak mengira jika anak itu akan memiliki calon istri, apalagi pilihan nya sendiri?

"A... apanya yang lucu baki!"

"Tidak... tidak .. Maaf... hanya saja... aku tak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu... bahkan kau memilih calon istri mu sendiri... haha..."

"Memang nya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak... tidak hanya saja... kenapa Matsuri? "

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara sedikit tersinggung dengan itu.

Pembicaraan tiba tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Dengar Gaara... Matsuri adalah seorang shinobi yang biasa saja dia bahkan belum berada di tingkatan Jounin! Kau yakin dengan itu bisa memuaskan pada tetua yang sudah memberi mu pilihan putri cantik dari Klan Houki itu?"

"Aku tak perduli dengan itu… aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang dengan Temari nee dan Kankurou. Jadi ini sudah bulat!"

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah melibatkan Temari-sama dan Kankurou-sama... Aku hanya bisa mencoret nama Matsuri dari daftar ini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu!? Tentu saja kau harus mengejar nya... Mungkin sekarang dia tengah kesusahan melintasi gurun kematian..."

"Dia sudah berangkat? Tanpa pengawasan sama sekali!?" pekik Gaara tak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Bakki. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan seorang Matsuri berangkat sendirian melintasi gurun kematian!"

"Setidaknya itulah yang ku dengar tadi pagi... lagipula! Memang nya kita tengah membicarakan seorang putri Klan!? .. Matsuri tak akan mungkin mendapatkan pengawalan...!"

Dada Gaara benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan setiap orang yang ditemui nya pagi ini! Kesialan macam apa yang baru saja didapat nya! _Sial!_ Pikir nya hingga ia sadar jika ia berlama-lama didalam ruangan ini, mungkin nyawa Matsuri akan dalam bahaya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini dan mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menjemput si gadis pembuat masalah itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi!..."

"Semoga berhasil!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah gurun pasir nan gersang, dua sosok manusia tengah berusaha berjalan setengah berlari. Dengan berbekalkan jubah yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, Seorang yang berlari di belakang itu pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Gaara-sama! Sebenarnya apa yang kita cari disini! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika kita sudah hampir mencapai gurun kematian kalau kau ingin mencari sesuatu…"

"Aku tahu itu Tetsu! Memang tujuan kita kesana... " Ujar Gaara tanpa menatap ke arah Jounin tipe Sensor yang sengaja dibawa nya.

"Dan jika kau menemukan atau merasakan chakra seseorang khususnya gadis berambut coklat pendek, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan nya padaku.!"

"Kita sedang mencari seorang gadis? Di gurun kematian? Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini…!"

"Ya kau benar... apa yang lebih buruk dari ini… setidaknya aku hanya ingin menikmati kopi hangat ku pagi ini jika gadis sialan itu tidak berbuat masalah…" ujar Gaara terus berusaha mencari.

Hampir setengah hari, mereka tak menemukan apapun yang mereka cari, hingga Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah rumah tua yang hampir roboh di tengah gurun. Rumah yang sudah hampir setengah abad disana, bahkan Gaara sendiri pun heran kenapa rumah ini tak roboh bahkan tak tertimbun pasir sekalipun? Sedangkan disini setiap harinya pasti selalu terdapat badai pasir.

Benar saja, baru saja mereka sampai di depan rumah kecil itu, suara gemuruh badai pasir mulai terdengar. Dan awan pekat dari utara pun mulai terlihat.

"Gaara sama... sepertinya kita harus berlindung disini lebih lama..." Ujar Jounin itu.

"Kau membawa bekal kan? Karena aku sangat lapar..." Ujar Gaara hingga ia hampir saja membuka pintu reot rumah tua itu sebelum Tetsu menghentikan nya. "Gaara sama! Tahan dulu! Aku merasakan ada aura seseorang di dalam!" pekik Jounin itu serius.

Gaara yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan Matsuri dan badai gurun akhirnya sadar jika ia juga merasakan hawa seseorang di dalam rumah tua ini. "Terimakasih Tetsu!" Ujar Gaara mengeluarkan sebagian pasir dari gentong kecil nya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia mulai merasakan chakra seseorang dari dalam rumah ini lebih jelas dimasukannya kembali pasir-pasir yang sedianya akan ia gunakan untuk menyerang itu, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang ada di dalam..."

Wajah Gaara terlihat datar Dengan ekspresi yang bahkan tak bisa dinilai oleh sang Jounin. "Maksud anda?" Sang Jounin itu masih bersiaga saat Gaara membuka pintu rumah tua itu.

"Benar kan apa dugaan ku..." ujar Gaara masuk diikuti oleh sang Jounin yang kemudian melihat seseorang di dalam rumah itu, seorang gadis yang tengah dicari oleh sang Khazekage.

"Matsuri-san?"

"Kau mengenal nya?" ujar Gaara berjongkok disamping Matsuri yang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri. Bibir kering dan juga bekas-bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, Matsuri benar-benar telah berhasil menyita perhatian sang Khazekage.

"Ya, kemarin malam aku baru mengenal nya. Saat ia membantu nenek ku... aku tak mengira dia yang anda..."

"Dia memang bodoh... karena itulah mungkin sampai sekarang aku tak bisa lepas dari nya..."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Tak apa... aku hanya berbicara pada diriku sendiri." Ujar Gaara tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya pada luka-luka Matsuri hingga berakhir pada bibir Matsuri yang terlihat begitu kering. "Lagipula Tetsu, berikan aku sebotol air!" ujar Gaara menyibakkan rambut Matsuri dan membenarkan posisi badannya.

Gaara kemudian mencoba meminumkan sebotol air itu kepada Matsuri. Bibir Matsuri yang tadinya kering itu pun kembali berwarna merah muda setelah terguyur oleh air dan berhasil meminum nya beberapa tegukan. Hingga ia mulai tersadar dan sedikit menggerakkan kedua kelopak mata nya

"Dia mulai sadar!" Ujar Tetsu, sambil menerima botol minuman yang telah kosong dari Gaara. Dan sekarang, mereka pun yang terdiam menunggu reaksi Matsuri selanjutnya.

"A… Apa yang terjadi…" Gumam Matsuri mendapati dua sosok manusia tertangkap kedua Indra pengelihatannya yang masih nampak kabur.

 **To be Continue…**

 _Note : Kepingin nulis lagi, jadinya fanfic gaamatsu. Semoga kalian suka hehe.. akan saya updet setiap hari, jadi doakan saya ide mengalir trus ya…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Gaara masih belum bertemu kembali dengan Matsuri yang ia dengar sudah keluar dari kamarnya di rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu. Ia tak sempat menemui Matsuri dan mengatakan rencana untuk menikahi gadis itu karena pekerjaannya dan juga karena ia baru saja kembali dari konoha setelah melakukan rapau untuk persiapan ujian chunin.

"Kankurou.. kau tidak menginap disini saja?" tanya Gaara ketika kankuurou hendak berjalan kearah pintu seletah mengantarkan dirinya yang kelelahan.

"Aku tidak.. kau tahu dia akan marah kalau aku tak kembali malam ini.. "

"Yasudah..." Ujar Gaara lalu disambut kankurou hingga mneghilang setelah menutup pintu.

Dikamarnya, Gaara berbaring diatas kasur menatap langit-langit berhiaskan lampu khas desanya. Dipandangannya, ia terawang Matsuri kembali. Ia begitu penasaran dengan kondisi gadis itu. Sempat terbesit ide untuk mengirimka bunshin pasir nya untuk menyelidiki keadaan Matsuri, namun temari, kakaknya tak setuju setelah Gaara mengatakan hal itu kepada kakak perempuannya itu. Di konoha, Gaara sebenarnya sempat membahas masalahnya ini, namun tetap sepertinya jalan terbaik adalah menemui calon istrinya itu dan mengatakannya seara langsung.

Hingga ia tak sadar seluruh pikirannya terhadap gadis tu, membawanya kedalam sebuah mimpi dimana ia melihat Matsuri di sebuah padang bunga yang begitu luas. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian pengantin tradisional suna dengan seseorang disampingnya. Gaara tak bisa melihat begitu jelas sosok selain Matsuri itu, namun Gaara jelas melihat kalao mereka akan..

Berciuman!?

Gaara mencoba berlari kearah mereka untuk mencehagnya, hingga ia terbangun..

Sudah pagi...

"Gaara sama.. ada kabar dari konoha bahwa sasuke-san telah menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan musuh baru." Seorang ninja, menyampaikan kepada Gaara dan anggota tetua diruangan rapat.

"Musuh? Maksudmu bandit?" tanya seorang tetua.

"Sepertinya Otsutsuki.." potong Gaara hingga menimbulkan kepanikan didalam ruangan itu.

"Bisa kau sampaikan lebih jelas Izuma?" lanjut Gaara.

Ninja Khusus penyampai pesan itu pun mulai menjelaskan seluruh pesan yang diterimanya dari konona.

OOO

1 Minggu telah berlalu begitu cepat semenjak kedatangannya kembali ke Suna. Malam ini, ia telah memantapkan hatinya, menyiapkan dan menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya hanya untuk memiliki waktu 1 jam di malam ini yang akan digunakannya untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu.

Didepannya, sebuah ruangan apartemen dengan pintu depan yang terbuat dari triplek tua yang sebagian dai pintu sedikit berlubang.

Gaara masih memperhitungkan apa yang terjadi ketika ia mulai mengetuk pintu itu. Bahkan seorang kazekage pun memiliki rasa grogi untuk menemui seorang gadis. Tak hanya itu juga, alasan Gaara masih belum mengetuk pintu didepannya itu lantaran dari lubang pintu dan angin-angin, tak terlihat lampo menyala, ataupun tak terdengar samasekali keadaan didalam rumah.

Jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, saat Gaara memperhatikan posisi bulan. Mungkin Matsuri sudah tidur, pikir Gaara. Namun ia tak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sudah dipersiapkannya ini, Gaara mengetuk pintu didepannya itu.

1 kali ketukan...

2 kali..

Ketiga kalinya tak ada yang menyjawab, hingga ketukan selanjutnya ia ketuk lebih keras, hingga pintu didepannya tak sengaja terbuka.

Gaara sedikit terkejut, wajahnya terlihat penasaran kenapa pintu didepannya tak terkunci. Gaara mulai memanggil-manggil matsri dari celah pintu. Hingga ia mulai memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sambil memanggil-manggil nama Matsuri.

Cahaya bulan dari luar yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu menunjukkan kalao ruangan itu tak memiliki penghuni, mungkin sudah 1-2 minggu. Debu dimana-mana, dan terlihat begitu kosong seperti telah ditinggalkan.

"Kemana dia..." gumam Gaara.

"Akhir-akhir ini sulit untuk bertemu dengannya, terakhir saya lihat dia dipasar Gaara-sama" ujar seorang yang Gaara kenal sebagai teman dekat Matsuri.

"Baiklan, kau boleh pergi. " ujar Gaara, "Ohh iya, jangan lipa sampaikan padaku kalau kau melihatnya ya, Trimakasih." Lanjut Gaara sebelum orang didepannya pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Baiklah Gaara-sama"

Semenjak tadi malam, Gaara tak bisa berfikir apapun, laporan didepannya mulai menumpuk dimana-mana, dan tak satupun dari laporan dan dokumen itu ia selesaikan karena satu hal dikepalanya yang masih menjadi misteri.

"dimana si pembuat onar itu!" gumamnya sambil menggengam erat pena yang digengamnya mengambang diatas laporan yang harus ditandatanganinya."

ooo

Tak pernah ia hadapi masalah serumit ini, maksudku, ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba memikirkan seorang wanita dan itu membuatnya seperti seorang mati selama 2 hari lamanya. Sial, kehidupan Gaara semakin memburuk bahkan setelah meinta bantuaan kankuou dan dua sekertarisnya untuk membantunya menyelesaikan laporan dan mencari Matsuri.

Kankurou yang ditugasinya untuk mencari gadis itu pun tak memiliki ide lain dimana ia harus mencari pembuat masalah itu. Didepan Gaara, kankurou sempat berfikir, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang gadis sesederhana Matsuri bisa menyebabkan masalah nasional seperti ini, Maksudku, liat saja pemimpn negara ini yang hampir gila mencari seorang gadis.. jika Gaara sampai gila, mungkin Ninja Special Ops akan diturunkan untuk mencari dan menangkap matsuti dengan tudukan pembunuhan kepala negara. Pikir kankurou bercanda.

Lagipula, kemana Matsuri menghilang...

ooo

Badai pasir dasyat tengah terjadi duatas permukaan. Sangat berbanding terbalink dengan gelapnya goa bawah tanah dibawah padang pasir itu. Sesekali, tiupan angin membawa butiran masuk kedalamnya, namun tak sampai hingga kedalam dimana seorang dengan jubah hitam tengah mencoba memahami sebuah gulungan. Sementara tak jauh darinya, sebuah ruangan dengan jerusi besi, didalamnya terlihat samar-sama seorang tengah diikat kedua tangannya terbentang, menggantungkan tubuhnya dengan darah yang masih mengalir hingga menetes di kakinya. Rambut coklat sebahunya terlihat begitu kusam, baju yang carut marut dan kulit dengan sayatan dimana-mana

Seorang berjubah hitam itu masih terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi dengan gulungan didepanya, hingga satu gebrakan dimejanya menunjukkan kesabarannya telah habis, menyibakkan penutup kepalanya dan menunjukkan kepala botak dan wajah maskulinnya.

"Sial!" teriaknya, ia tak begitu memahami isi daripada gulungan rahasia yang didapatkannya dari menyergap seorang kunoichi sunagakure itu.

Pria itu pun llu berjalan kearah jeruji besi itu dan membukanya, disana nampaklah sosok terkurung itu, seornag kunoichi sunagakure dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang menutupi wajahnya yang babak belir. Dia adalah Matsuri.

"Sudah kubilang usahamu mustahil.." gumam Matsuri bahkan tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau akan membantuku menterjemahkan kode itu!" ucap pria itu dengan suara geram.

"Itu gulungan rahasia.. aku hanyalah k..kunoichi biasa yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarkannya ke konoha... uhuk.." ujar Matsuri pelan hingga diakhiri dengan batuk darah..

"SIALAN!" teriak pria itu lalu mendaratkan pulukan untuk yang kesekian pulu hkalinya diwajah Matsuri. darah menyembur dari mulut Matsuri dan membasahi dinding batu disampingnya.

"Dengar kau wanita bodoh! Tak ada yang akan menyelamatkanmu disini! Aku butuh gulungan itu untuk mendapatkan anak buahku! Aku tak akan segan untuk mengulitimu dan menyiksamu secara perlahan untuk membuka mulut sialanmu itu!" ujar pria itu dengan nada rendah sambil mengambkat dagu Matsuri dan menatapnya didepan wajahnya.

Matsuri sudah tak bisa melihat apa-apa didepannya, pandangannya kabur, telinganya berdenging dengan tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun disekitarnya, ia hanya bisa berharap untuk segera mati dan mengakhiri setiap penderitaan yang dialaminya dari dua Minggu yang lalu.

Hingga dengingan terakhir terdengar, cahaya terakhir menghilang dari kedua mata Matsuri.

...

-000-

 **Dua Minggu yang lalu.**

Bunyi bip suara alat medis terdengar, disana, terbaring tubuh seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan sebuah jarum suntik yang terpasang ditangan kirinya, Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan seorang suster yang langsung tersenyum kearah Matsuri.

"Selamat pagi Matsuri-san"

"Selamat pagi, Apakah aku sudah buleh pulang?" tanya Matsuri setiap pagi saat suster mengeceknya.

"Ya, kata dokter begitu, ini hari terakhirmu,," ucap suster itu mempersiapkan untuk mencabut selang infus Matsuri.

Wajah Matsuri terlihat begitu berseri, ia tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk bertemu seorang yang menyelamatkannya, Gaara. Yah, itupun ia hanya mendengar dari suster dan dokter yang merawatnya, dirinya sendiri tak begitu jelas mengetahui siapa yang membawanya ketempat ini, tapi sepertinya Matsuri akan mempercayai ucapan dokter dan suster yang merawatnta, bahwa Gaara sama tiba-tiba membawanya kedalam rumah sakit dengan wajah panik.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Matsuri langsung mencoba mencari Gaara, ia langsung menuju ke gedung kazekage yang sudah umum bahwa Gaara akan disana. Namun berita buruk ternyata Gaara tengah berada dikonoha hingga seminggu kedepan. Kekecewaan memenuhi benak Matsuri, ia ingin segera menemui pria itu dan menanyakan kenapa Gaara menyelamatkan dirinya.

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, saat Matsuri ingin mencari misi yang tepat untuk mendapatkan uang, seorang ninja yang ditunjuk untuk mengantarkan sebuah gulungan ke konoha terlibat kecelakaan, Matsuri yang tentu mendapatkan peluang, langsung meminta misi itu. Walaupun ia diperingatkan bahwa misi ini sangat berbahaya dan mungkin akan ada penyergapan, namun Matsuri tetap bersiteguh dan percaya bahwa ia sendiri akan bisa menyelesaikannya, lagipula, sudah berapa ratus misi ia selesaikan tanpa hambatan.

Tapi sepertiunya, perhitungannya benar-benar salah.

Ketika ia hendak memasuki wilayah konoha, ia disergap oleh seorang ninja pelarian misterius. Ia terpojok didalam sebuah hutan, hingga ninja pelarian itu berhasil melumpuhkan Matsurid engan melemparkan kunai dan mengenai kedua kaki Matsuri.

Ia sempat meminta rekan untuk misi ini, namun semua ninja tengah sibuk.

Tak ada yang bersamanya..

Hanya seorang Matsuri.

Yang terbutakan oleh perasaanya sendiri.

...

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Kankurou, sang pelaku langsung berjalan cepat kearah Gaara yang tengah bersama ninja-ninja khusus yang disiapkannya untuk mencari Matsuri. Gaara sendiri hampir tak bisa tidur semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa Matsuri menghilang.

Berita yang disampaikan kankurou langsung membuat Gaara terkejut dan menghilang bagaikan debu.

":Sial! Dia lansgung pergi!" ujar kankurou.

"Apakah kita akan menyusulnya, kankurou sama?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" ujar kankurou, diikuti ninja-ninja khusus itu.

Gaara ditengah perjalannya menuju lokasi yang mungkin dilewati Matsuri, ditengah badai pasir, ia masih terniang apa perkataan kankurou yang barusja disampaikannya.

 _"Aku mendapatkan berita buruk! 2 minggu yang lalu, Matsuri mencoba menuju konoha dengan mengambi sebuah misi yang mustahiil, ia membawa sebuah gulungan rahasia.. dan sampai sekarang Matsuri tak kembali... mereka-yang membagikan misi- mencoba mencari Matsuri sendiri dan mencoba menyembunyikan hal ini Gaara.. tapi sampais ekarang tak ada berita.. Gaara.. mungkin Matsuri..."_

Pandangan Gaara melihat kearah padang pasir dibawahnya dimana ia terbang dengan pasirnya. Ia melihat beberapa ninja, mungkin mereka yang ditugaskan untuk mencari Matsuri.

...

Didepan mulut sebuah goa yang bahkan Gaara sendiri tak mengetahuinya, Gaara mencoba masuk bersama beberana ninja yang berhasil menemukan goa ini. Gaara menyuruh dua orang ninja menjaga pintu masuk goam sementara satu ninja medic, ia suruh untuk mengikutinya.

Gaara terus menyusuri goa itu hingga jauh kedalam, hingga terdengar teriakan seorang pria. Gaara terdiam. Berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi orang tersebut dari chakra yang dikeluarkannya.

Hingga ia meningkatkan konsentrasinya, perasaan Gaara mulai bercampur, shock ia merasaakn chakra Matsuri yang sangat lemah, dengan sekiat tenaga, Gaara menandalkan pasirnya, melaju cepat kearah chakra itu. Tiga bunshin dibuatnya untuk melakukan serangan dan...

Ia berhasil mengalahkan pria yang ternyata buronan bandit yang tengah dikejar kelima negara karena 5 bulan lalu mencoba menyerang rombongan daimyo.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam dengan kedua mata mengecil, shock, kemurkaan, Ketidak berdayaan. Sesuatu didepannya yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang tak pernah dirasakannya, kesakitan didalam dadanya. Sosok tak berdaya, penuh darah, dan suara nafas pelan yang hampir padam.

Gaara tak bisa merasakan indranya, ia dikuasai dengan perasaan murka dan ketidakberdayaan secara bersamaan.

Hingga ia masih kebingungan saat ninja media mencoba menstabilkan Matsuri. Gaara tak sadar dan tak bisa mencegahj air mata membasahi wajahnya. Wajah yang hampir tak pernah menunjukkan emosi itu, akhirnya menunjukkannya.

Dua kali ia hampir kehilangan gadis didepannya ini karena ketidakberdayaannya sendiri.

"Matsuri..."

Ninja medik masih terus menstabilkan keadaan Matsuri.

"Matsuri..."

...

...

Tobe continued.

-Tiba-tiba ingin ngelanjutin cerita, BAru sadar stylenya beda jauh banget.


End file.
